jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ogthar
Ogthar is the primary antagonist of the animated film Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone as well as Juniper Lee's Adventures of Dinotopia. In the beginning of the movie, he is unintentionally released from his stone prison by two bumbling dinosaurs, Rhoga and Thudd whom at the same time, recovers the Dark Ruby Sunstone, which dark powers can endanger all of Dinotopia. He enlists Rhoga and Thudd to help him steal dinosaur eggs needed to create a new dinosaur army to conquer Dinotopia. Kex and his dino friends later have to stop Ogthar in time to save Dinotopia, where in the end, he fell into volcano along with his Dark Ruby Sunstone. Background In the past, Oghtar, who used to be a captain of a ship, stranded onto island of Dinotopia due to the storm (similar with how protagonists of original Dinotopia book series arrived in Dinotopia). When he arrived there, he despised the island’s civilazation due to him deemed primitive. He eventually decided to live within the World Beneath, a vast network of caverns beneath the Dinotopia where his would-be lair located below a volcano. That’s until he uncovered the dark variant of the sunstone called Ruby Sunstone. The Ruby bestowed him immortality and knowledge that enable him to reconstructing strutters. However, though he originally wanted to produce the machines thanks to his bestowed knowledge to revolutionize Dinotopia (which he also despised due to being primitive), his newfound power drove him insane and megalomaniacal, and ended up change the machine into warfares. This droves his fellow sailors to turn on him. He later sealed inside a specialized sarchopagus for decades and the Ruby Sunstone was taken from him (Ruby itself was the only thing that able to release him). It’s unclear whether Oghtar was died or not during his imprisonment. Had he died, the ruby sunstone’s power would have revive him and restored his body upon resurrection. Apparent Demise When Kex and his friends managed to escape, he catch them up with his scorpion-like strutters. He managed to damaged Kex’s strutter, prompt them to run while 26 distract him. Just then, the recovered Thudd and Rhoga appears, and Oghtar demand them to chase the rest of the protagonists, only to them defeated by Kex later whom incapacitated the latter with quicksands. He then chases 26, and when he finally cornered him, his struter was wrecked by Stinktooth, prompt him to escape but remain persistent to follow the young chasmosaurus. After he finally cornered 26, whom planned to drop the ruby below, he tempted him that he knew how to save the rest of the sunstones’ powers(as the ruby sunstone’s power started to nullifying the regular sunstone on Dinotopia, threaten it to easily discovered by the outside world). Thought aware that this was a trick, 26 insisted that hewould destroyed it. But at the same time, he unintentionally lower his guard, prompt Oghtar to took the stone. 26 then fought him and this caused them to fall into lava below. While 26 was saved by John in nick of time, Oghtar fell to magma below, presumaly sealed him within teutonic plate below the earth for good. Trivia *Ogthar becomes an enemy of Juniper Lee during the events of Juniper Lee's Adventures of Dinotopia where he is resurrected by The Demoness. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Main Villain Category:Juniper Lee's enemies Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Jeffrey's enemies Category:Twilight's enemies Category:Courtney's Enemies Category:Xion's enemies